Conventional computers are described in many publications of patents or utility models. These computers are selectively equipped, so as to ensure the computer's performance, with (1) a power source, (2) printed circuit boards, (e.g. mother board on which CPU are installed), (3) internal storage modules such as a HDD (hard disk drive) and the like, and (4) external storage modules such as an FDD (floppy disk drive), a CD (compact disk) drive, a DVD (digital versatile drive), an optical disk drive, a smart card and the like; and these devices are arranged in the computer's case. Such a case for a desktop-type or tower-type computer typically has a standard shape and size, and such cases have been designed by manufacturers with mass production and economic efficiency in mind. (See Patent Documents 1 and 2.)
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-350542 (pp. 3-10, FIG. 1)
Patent Document 2:
Japan Utility Model No. 3066596
As described above, conventional computers have only standard functions because the components are assembled in cases whose shapes and sizes are determined by manufacturers. Therefore, when adding an additional component, such as a disk-drive, to a computer, the computer needs to be connected—either by a wire or wirelessly—to said component that can provide such additional functions. This results in the problem of peripheral components being scattered around the computer, which requires a large space and can causes a mess on the desk.
The exterior of a conventional case cannot be modified because it has a standard shape and size. Thus, a user cannot have a design that he or she desires, which is unsatisfactory. Moreover, because the exterior of the case has a standard shape and size, a large package, and thus a large space, are needed for transportation, resulting in high transportation costs.
The present invention solves the above problems. The objectives of the present invention are to provide a light and compact case for computer and methods of manufacturing said case, allowing a user to freely design the case, to easily assemble and disassemble it, and to freely add any components to it without resulting in a messy desktop or requiring a bulky package for transportation.